


Semesta adalah dirimu

by Nanasrbf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, TidakusahmemikirkanseriesTOAkarenainitidakadahubungannya, caleo - Freeform, mention!Apollo, mention!Austin, mention!Will
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Semesta itu kamu; tempatku bernaung dan mengembalikan janji.terucap sekali dalam sepi, tentang cinta yang tak akan mati.





	1. Semesta adalah dirimu -Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson & Olympians dari series pertama sampai seterusnya milik uncle Rick Riordan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfict ini. semata-mata hanya ingin menghibur.
> 
> A/N: didedikasikan untuk Challenge [#ChallengeYourselfChallenge: paket medium] yang diselenggarain mbak qunnyv19 dan randomtuna13. sekalian menjalankan challenge untuk diri sendiri yang tentang lagu/video dalam laptop/hp/apapun yang dipunya.  
> Play now:   
> Chapter 1: Zachary Levi ft Mandy Moore – I See The Light  
> Chapter 2: Sistar19 - A girl in love

**Play now: Zachary Levi ft Mandy Moore – I See The Light**

**:: :: ::**

**_Semesta itu kamu; tempatku bernaung dan mengembalikan janji._ **

**_terucap sekali dalam sepi, tentang cinta yang tak akan mati._ **

**:: :: ::**

**L E O**

 

Untuk aku yang jarang mendapat cinta, tertambat antara kematian Esperanza dan misi aneh Tia Callida. Bagaimana caranya aku mengungkap keindahan sementara kamu adalah karya seni tanpa cela. Kuibaratkan dirimu dengan mesin, rasanya itu tak pantas sama sekali. Kucoba hubungi Will Solace, atau Kayla, atau Austin, atau..oh bisakah langsung tanyakan pada Apollo bagaimana membuat gambaran dirimu dalam larik haiku dan lagu.

 

Ketika aku duduk diam di pantai, sempat terpikir dalam pikiran ini;  jika kutulis kau seindah lautan, sejernih air yang memikat dan menyegarkan, takut-takut malah tersinggung karena sempat naksir keturunannya.

 

Kemudian arah mataku naik keatas, menatap ratusan bintang. Lagi-lagi teringat kenangan tentang langit yang kita arungi bersama naga. Kemudian berbagi cerita tentang saat di ogigya, tempat kau sering memandang sambil bertanya kapan waktunya terbebas.  Hei cantik, kamu sudah bebas dan kini kulihat sedang asik menanam bunga.

 

Kamu itu konstelasi

Terhubung antara satu dan yang lain

Atau kini jadi kita dalam satu galaksi

Terajut benang merah menjadi kain.

 

Katanya Titan itu menyeramkan,

Katanya langit bisa saja runtuh jika tak tertahan

katanya  cinta datang di awal

tapi bukankah kita jatuh cinta setelah kematian

 

lihat, kita melampaui cinta tiap orang, atau hanya aku yang berpikir baru saja membual?  

 

Lagi-lagi kertas lain termakan api.

Lalu mengulang yang sempat teringat.

Menulis sedikit demi sedikit, tapi rasanya bikin depresi.

Kenapa cinta serumit ini.

 

Kekasihku, Calypso

Kau itu Titan atau anak Apollo

Kenapa mentari kalah sinar denganmu

Atau hanya ada dalam pandanganku

Hatiku terasa nyaman bersamamu

 

Ingin rasanya berkata ‘I Love You’

Tapi hatiku kadang masih meragu

Benarkah ada ruang untukku dalam hatimu

Atau hanya penghibur dari tiap pahlawan yang berlalu

 

Aphrodite bisa saja memainkan jariku

Menulis kata-kata cinta nan puitis mengalahkan haiku

Apollo bisa saja merasukiku

Karena tak sadar sukma terhubung dengan kertasku

 kenapa aku tersenyum ketika kata ini terbentuk

seakan cinta terus terpupuk

katakan sayangku, apakah aku pantas untukmu?

 

**:: :: ::**

 

Calypso butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir. Leo entah dapat ide darimana mengirimkan robot sebentuk burung merpati milik Aphrodite untuk mengantar suratnya yang bikin terharu.

 

Calypso memang awalnya sempat meragu, sekali dalam hidupnya setelah dikutuk selama ribuan tahun untuk tak mendapatkan cinta. Kemudian datanglah Leo Valdez dengan segala tingkah laku yang bikin geleng-geleng kepala. Hampir saja dia mengutuk para dewa karena mengirimkan Leo, tapi seiring waktu berjalan cinta keduanya tumbuh.

 

“Bodoh.”

 

Calypso melipat surat, kemudian menatap Leo yang sedang menunggu respon dari balik Jendela. Apa salahnya membuat Leo penasaran, tapi kenapa harus penasaran kalau akhirnya Leo tetap bisa menebak.

 

“Kenapa membuatku meragu untuk berpaling?”

 

Ah cinta, kenapa sebegini menyiksa dan indahnya?

 

**:: :: ::**

**LEO UDAH, CALYPSO ADA DISEBELAH ~**


	2. Semesta adalah dirimu - Calypso

**Play Now: Sistar19 – A Girl In Love**

**:: :: ::**

**C A L Y P S O**

Leo, si dekil yang tak tahu terimakasih.

Harusnya aku sihir saja kamu jadi semur daging,

Tapi takutnya aku menyesal karena hatiku sebenarnya mendambamu.

Apa aku terkena mantra Aphrodite sampai bisa menulis ini lagi?

 

Hatiku ini terkutuk, sejak membela ayah yang selalu kubanggakan dahulu. Duniaku sebatas pulau terapung yang tak pernah dilirik. Semesta yang kutahu hanya sampai pantai tempat perahu muncul tiap kali pahlawan pulang. Tanpa dicintai, atau dilirik sekali.

 

Kamu datang disaat aku ingin melupakan. Aku hari itu sebenarnya tidak lagi ingin berurusan dengan segala jenis pahlawan dari ras apapun. Dewa yang sering bolak-balik Ogygya pernah ingin melamar, tapi aku tidak ingin anakku jadi setengah titan setengah dewa, atau yang paling parah malah jadi arwah gentayangan. Ingatlah, mitologi tidak pernah sampai di akalmu, sayang.

 

Untuk sekedar tak merasakan cinta itu mudah, lain cerita kala cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ketika semuanya menjadi gila, ketika mereka datang  membuatku selalu memimpikan, kapan aku bisa keluar dari pulau ini? adakah pahlawan yang mencintaiku tanpa memikirkan penelopenya? Annabethnya? atau siapa kemaren yang kamu sebut, Reyna? Oh itu sahabat, masih toleransi. Tidak, aku tidak cemburu.

 

Cemburu itu aneh, kenapa manusia suka sekali perasaan itu.

Katanya itu bentuk cinta, tapi tidak ada yang bilang itu rasa iri.

 

Leo, yang kucintai dan mencintaiku

Serius,aku tidak tau ini puisi atau haiku

Haiku itu apa, aku pun tak tahu

sekali ini saja kuizinkan Aphrodite atau Apollo

atau siapapun yang meracuni pikiran ini denganmu

 

kalau sampai waktuku

ku mau tak seorangpun merayu

apa aku mengutip puisi ‘aku’?

tentu saja, itu adalah harapanku sebelum kamu datang

mengisi kekosongan dengan denting palu.

Wajar sih, ayahmu kan dewa pandai besi.

 

Ingat tidak?

Janjimu yang kembali dan membangun bengkel?

Kurasa kau pasti ingat

Kau adalah tarikan nafas penghabisan dari janji yang ditepati

Karena kau pahlawanku

Pembebasku

Jantung hatiku

 

Leo adalah bintang

Sinarnya yang redup

Tapi menurutku, itu bohong

Bintang itu besar, cahayanya lebih terang.

Ketika yang lain memilih bulan

Atau matahari

Aku memilih Alpha Centauri

Lebih terang, lebih bercahaya

Karena kau cahayaku, dasar payah.

 

Leo menganggapku Konstelasi, bagiku dia Konsolidasi. Kekuatanku, cintaku. Aneh, kenapa menjadi puitis begini?

 

Untukmu yang mengenal cinta, katakan padanya jika dia salah. Bukan dia yang berpikir tentang pelarian, atau sekedar angin penyejuk yang berlalu. Sakitku tidak sebanding dengan yang lalu, membawaku pergi dari pulau terkutuk, coba berpikir sekali, adakah pahlawan kuat yang mau membawaku pergi tanpa memikirkan kekasih yang ditinggal sendiri? Bahkan si anak laut itu langsung menaiki perahu.

 

Katanya kau anak Hephaestus

Buatkan untukku sebuah mesin

Yang diperhitungkan dengan rumus

Ukur cintaku dengan rumus matematika

Perhitungannya harus bisa melewati limapuluh factorial

Masih ingin bertanya kamu itu pelarian atau cinta sebenarnya?

 

**:: :: ::**

Burung merpati kabin Hephaestus dikembalikan. Leo tidak seharusnya membuka dikala semuanya berkumpul. Harley dan Nyssa bersemangat sekali membuka tutup botol di jemari Fely –nama burung merpati-.

 

Leo tidak tau apa yang Calypso tulis, atau benar-benar berharap tidak tau karena saat ini telinganya sewarna tomat kabin Demeter. Suara siulan menggoda benar-benar membuat keadaan runyam. Bahkan, Piper yang ikut membaca ikutan merona.

 

Leo membuka jendela yang terhubung dengan jendela Calypso, kemudian..

 

“AKU MENCINTAIMU, CALS!”

 

_Untukku, kau semestaku. Tempatku bernaung dan kembali, tempatku meraih cinta lagi. – Leo V._

_Rumahku adalah kamu. yang datang bagai doorprize, tempatku berpulang tanpa perlu menunggu yang tak pasti. – Calypso_

**END**


End file.
